Not Your Savior
by K32
Summary: Kari can't stand Tk's, Ken's, and Yolei's behavior towards her anymore and she finds the perfect way to tell them how she feels.


*K3 steps up with her loudspeaker*  
  
Alright! This is my first Digimon fanfic I've ever written...I know it is kinda stupid, but it's and idea I got and had to write. I hope you guys like it.   
The song Kari is singing is "Save Youself" by Stabbing Westward, in case no one knows. I love that song!  
I don't usually think of Yolei as ultra-annoying and Tk and Ken as the pathetic people they act like in this story, but for the purposes of the story, they are like that. They won't be in future stories that I may/may not write. :]  
Alright then, I shall say good day to you people!  
*K3 leaves with her loudspeaker, laughing manically*  
  
  
Not Your Savior - Digimon Songfic  
  
  
  
Kari stared at the chalkboard at the front of the room. "When will class be over?" She muttered to herself, looking at the clock above the board. 2:10. Just 20 more minutes left. Kari lied her head on her desk and closed her eyes.  
A jab in her left arm startled her and she jumped, knocking her binder of her desk. She sighed and bent to pick it up as her classmates started giggling at her.   
"Ms. Kamiya? Please refrain from interupting my class further, or I shall be seeing you after school." The teacher said from the front of the classroom.  
"Sorry, Mr. Railand." Kari apologized. She turned to Tk and looked at him expectantly. He had poked her and nearly gotten her into trouble, she had better see what he wanted. Tk passed a note to her with a frown on his face before he turned away to stare forlornly out the window. Kari unfolded the note and read what Tk hadn't been willing to write but not say.  
  
Kari, I need to talk to you. Mom and dad started dating again, but every night I hear them arguing, just like they used to. I feel awful when they yell. They argue when they're alone, but around me they act happy. It feels like it's my fault their always fighting. Matt's away playing that concert in New York, and...I guess I'm lonely. There's no one I can talk to besides you, and I really need someone to help me with this. Thanks, Angel ^^  
-Tk  
  
Kari inwardly sighed. Ever since they had first gone to the Digiworld, Tk had insisted on calling Kari his 'Angel'. Also since their first adventure, Tk had shared his problems with her. She didn't mind most of the time, but sometimes it annoyed her. She kept everything inside and dealt with her own problems herself; Why couldn't he do the same?   
'And just because my digimon is an angel, it doesn't mean that I am!" Kari thought, getting a bit angry. She wondered idly if Tk would still think she was an angel if she let him know some of the dark thoughts inside her head. Giving another silent sigh, Kari wrote a reply on the bottom of the note.   
  
Sure, Tk! I'm sorry things are so bad at home...I'll help if I can! How about we meet in the park by the school at around 4:00 tommorow? See ya then!  
Love, Kari.  
  
Kari poked Tk gently in the arm. He turned around sharply and Kari handed him the note with a smile. He read it, then nodded. Kari smiled brightly and Tk returned a faint grin, then resumed his window staring. Kari frowned. 'He could at least make an effort to solve his problems himself instead of leaving it all up to me!' Kari grumbled mutely. She looked at the clock again. 2:25. Good. This day couldn't end soon enough, as far as Kari was concerned.  
  
-----  
  
"Kari! Wait up!"   
  
Kari turned around and saw Yolei and Ken coming toward her. She forced a smile.   
"Hey, Yolei. Hey, Ken. What are you two up to?"  
"Kari? Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Ken asked quietly.   
"Of course, Ken. Excuse us for a sec, okay Yolei?" She said walking away a bit, Ken following her. Yolei stayed where she was, waiting pateintly for them to finish, wondering what they were talking about.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Ken?" Kari asked when they were out of Yolei's hearing range.  
"I am very sorry to bother you with my problems Kari..." Ken started sadly.  
"It's not a bother, Ken!" Kari lied, giving another fake smile.  
"Thank you, Kari." Ken smiled a bit, but it quickly faded. "I've been having terrible nightmares ever night. They're all about when I was the Emporer...The memories from then still plauge me, and I was wondering if you would help me get through it. I can't get away from the darkness surrounding me, but I know you can help me, Kari." Ken looked at her pleadingly, the look a child gives a parent when they want something, the puppy-dog eyes look.   
'I have my own darkness, Ichjouji, live with it!' she wanted to say, but she didn't have the heart to. She knew that he was thinking she was some godlike being that could save his soul from his dark side. Kari closed her eyes, thinking. She couldn't be so heartless and brush him off, but really, what help could she give him? She didn't even want to help him, but she knew she had to because there was no other friend Ken could talk to about this. Just like Tk. Kari's eyes flew open when the idea struck her.   
"I'll help you in anyway I'm able to, Ken. Why don't you meet me in the park by the school, OakGlenn Park?" Ken nodded. "Does 4:00 tommorow sound okay with you?" Kari asked. Ken nodded again. Kari gave him a geniune smile this time. "See you then, Ken." She said walking away, her smile vanishing while she continued to think about her plan.   
  
"Kari! Wait for me!" Yolei called out, following her. Kari sighed aloud. "Just what I need now." She muttered as Yolei fell into step with her. Kari tried to put a smiling face on again before Yolei noticed her real expression, but she was too late. Yolei frowned and grabbed Kari's arm comfortingly.   
"Kari? Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" Yolei asked, sympathy dripping from her voice.   
"No, nothings wrong. Thanks for being worried, though, Yolei." Kari lied again. Yolei was the only one that day to see through her lies.   
"Kari. Be honest with me. I know somethings bothering you, so why don't you tell me?"   
Kari felt like slapping Yolei. After Yolei had finally noticed that Kari was keeping her feelings inside, it was Yolei's self-proclaimed duty to help Kari through anything. More often then not, Yolei only succeded in annoying Kari. 'I've lived with my problems before, Yolei, what makes you think I need your help?' Kari thought cynically, getting very fed up with the behavior of three of her friends. 'I can fit her into my plan for Tk and Ken...that would be best. Killing all three birds with one stone.' Kari pondered deviously. She turned back to Yolei.   
"Yolei...some things are wrong, actually. I've been depressed lately, and maybe I should talk with you and get it off my chest, you know? Can we meet in OakGlenn park after school at...4:00 or something?" Kari asked, making her expression neutral.  
"Sure, Kari!" Yolei smiled hugely and gave Kari a little hug. "I'll always be here for you, if you ever need my help again!" Yolei skipped off toward's her family's store, humming happily.   
  
Kari shook her head. Sometimes Yolei could be just as stupid as Davis. Usually that annoyed Kari to no end, although right now it was working to her advantage. As Kari walked home that afternoon, she plotted out her plan for tomorrow, making sure every detail would work.   
  
Tai had no idea whatsoever as to why Kari had been chuckiling when she arrived home that day...  
  
  
---The next day---  
  
  
It was 3:57 in the afternoon and three very confused kids were standing in front of a sign that had recently been put in OakGlenn park.   
  
At 4 o'clock today, the three people standing here need to be quiet until 5 minutes have passed. Otherwise, they shall recive a beating. Heed this message! ^^  
  
Tk looked to his friends. "What is this all about? And what are you two doing here? Kari was meeting me here so we could talk."  
Ken frowned. "Kari told me to meet her here for the same reason..."  
Yolei tilted her head in confusion. "Why should she say she'd meet all three of us here at the same time? And what's with this sign?" Yolei asked, pointing to said sign.  
"I don't know, but Kari should be here soon. Maybe she knows." Tk said, rubbing his chin.  
"I think we should all be quiet. It's 3:59." Ken said after looking at his watch. The three stood next to the sign looking around for Kari when it hit 4:00.   
Immediatly music started playing. The three looked around for where it was coming from and saw that there was a stero off to the left. There was also one to the right and one at the base of a nearby tree. Tk was about to point out that the one by the tree was Kari's and the left one was Tai's but her remembered what the sign had said about silence. About 26 seconds after the music started, the music got louder. A single leaf fell from the tree with the stero below it. To everyone's surprise, Kari jumped down from the tree and landed in front of them. She grinned at them, putting a finger to her lips. She knew they had millons of questions, but she wanted them silent for the next few minutes. As the music got to the right part, Kari walked a bit towards Tk and started singing.  
  
  
"I know your life is empty,  
And you hate to face this world alone."  
  
She had been pointing at Tk while saying that, and now she pointed to herself.  
  
"So you're serching for an angel,  
Someone who can make you whole."  
  
Tk nodded hesitantly at her accusations. He was afraid to be alone, he felt empty and Kari was his angel to save him. But what she said next made him re-think his previous statement...  
  
"I cannot save you!  
I can't even save myself!  
So just save yourself!"  
  
Kari now walked over to Ken, who was to the left of Tk. She smiled sweetly and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Now that you've been damaged,  
Your soul has suffered such abuse."  
  
Ken looked at her warily. The lyrics she was singing were true, but he almost feared what would come next. Kari adbruptly took her hand away and shoeved her right index finger into Ken's chest.  
  
"But I am not your savior,  
I am just as fucked as you."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as Kari swore. She was always so sweet and demure, it was shocking to hear her use that kind of language. It was also a bit shocking the message she was giving them.   
  
"I cannot save you!  
I can't even save myself!  
So just save yourself!"  
  
Kari moved to the left again, and faced Yolei. The two boys were thinking about how they had unfairly put their problems on Kari, and how they could change. Kari saw that, and grinned. That had been her intention. Now for the last victim and the final point. Kari put her hand on Yolei's shoulder, in the comfprting way Yolei had done the same the previous day.  
  
"Please, don't take pity on me..."  
  
Yolei wondered if her sympathy towards Kari had really been pity after all. Kari put her other hand on Yolei's other shoulder. All eyes were on her as they all watched what Kari had in store next.  
  
"Please, don't take pity on me..."  
  
A small crowd of people had been gathering around the four, and all of them were amazed at the spectacle taking place in front of them. Unexpectedly, Kari shoved Yolei and pointed at her friend accusingly as Yolei toppled backward to the ground.  
  
"Please, don't take pity on me!"  
  
Yolei propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at her friend with disbelief. Kari had never been this violent, she had never really showed any negative emotions outwardly before. The crowd of people watched intently.  
  
"Please, don't take pity on me!"  
  
Kari moved back to stand in front of her three friends, to deliver the final part of her messege.  
  
"My life has been a nightmare,  
My soul is fractured to the bone."   
  
Kari pranced around, throwing herself into her plan completly.  
  
"And if I must be lonely,  
I think I'd rather be alone!"   
  
Kari looked to each of her friend's faces. Tk and Ken were nodding, understanding her point. Yolei had stood back up and was still shocked at Kari's actions and words, but she was finally starting to understand. Kari pointed at all three of her friends.  
  
  
"You cannot save me!"  
You can't even save yourself!"  
  
Ken and Tk nodded guiltily, knowing once again that what Kari was singing was true. Yolei figured that she too had been guilty of at least the first part.   
  
"I cannot save you!  
I can't even save myself!  
Save yourself!  
So just save yourself!"  
  
Kari put her hands on her hips as the song finished. The crowd that had gathered applauded at Kari's little show. She blushed and went to retrieve all three steros she had brought with her. Her friends were still standing where they had been, all three lost in thought over the words Kari had sang to them. The crowd started to disperse and Yolei was about to say something, but Ken put his hand over her mouth, showing her his watch. They still had 40 seconds before the 5 mintues were up, and none of them wanted to risk talking now that they were unsure if the sign's warning was valid or not.  
Kari stood in front of them and smiled, before turning and walking away. She had gotten her point across. Now she figured that Tk and Ken would still come to her for advice, but they would most liekly think about it first. And Yolei would still try to help Kari, but maybe she would at least tone it down a bit now.   
Kari smile grew even brighter. After Yolei had annoyed Kari to no end, Kari found that it had been very gratifying to shove her. 'Maybe I should do that more often...' Kari thought wickedly.   
It had been a good day, Kari decided as she walked home in peace. Remembering the looks on Tk's, Ken's, and Yolei's faces, Kari laughed.  
  
For the second day in a row, Tai had absolutly no idea what was up with his sister when Kari came home carrying three steros and laughing hysterically.   
  
-----  
  
So there it is. My first Digimon fanfic. It was actually my fourth idea for one...[I have a Ken/Tk, and Ken/Kari and a multi-chapter adventure story planned]...this one was just the easiest one to write.  
  
Alrightz, I'm off now. I'm sick and missed school today so I need my rest. Byz! :] 


End file.
